


Victim of Circumstance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks, as always, to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Victim of Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**.

**Title:** Victim of Circumstance  
 **Character(s):** Blaise  
 **Pairing(s):** N/A  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** Slightly dark.  
 **Challenge(s):** 005: Chance  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Victim of Circumstance

~

Was it pure chance that he’d ended up in Slytherin? No Zabini had attended school at Hogwarts before, although they were purebloods. Beaubaxtons, where his mother had attended, had no houses.  
Blaise sometimes wondered whether his ambition had led him astray.  
His housemates accepted him; his surname had been enough to guarantee entree into any group. Wisely, he spent most of his time on the outskirts of their petty skirmishes.  
But all his care had been for naught. Forced to choose a side, he’d let chance decide. And ended up here.  
Sighing, he presented his arm, and stifled his scream.

~


End file.
